Ever After Chloe's story: A Riddick xover
by Anya O'Field
Summary: This is the story of May Bird and her oldest friend Chloe Lee and a bit of a romance pairing is Purifier/OC.
1. Lullaby for a stormy night

This is a new story I am working on I noticed there weren't very many May Bird stories so here is mine the main character is a twentieth century girl named Chloe Lee and she is twenty years old and lives in Hilo Hawaii but was born in West Virginia.

* * *

Her story begins with her on the beach wearing a light turquoise floor length dress that flows with every movement. Slowly she twirled around dancing to unheard music. Her light almost silver hair cascading down to the middle of her back in waves with pale blue hibiscus flowers pined at different lengths.

"Sam do you believe in ghosts?" Chloe turned to face her brother her green eyes shining.

"why the sudden interest Sis?" Sam asked his eyes meeting hers because he always knew she was different but didn't what to think about it.

Chloe flashed him a smile that would melt even the coldest of hearts and he felt like he would do anything to protect her after all they were family and that meant everything to them. Even thought they live in Hawaii the family is from West Virginia and moved here after the strange things that happened, the disappearances and the drought.

"No reason i just wanted to know if you believed in them." Chloe answered twirling once more.

"To answer your question yes i believe in ghosts and all things after death." Sam responding to her question.

Just then Chloe saw something she hadn't seen since she was very little. A pumpkin headed ghost with sad eyes and he was tall and lanky but when he saw Chloe he smiled and she felt like she knew what he wanted but at that moment Chloe's best friend May Bird showed up and the ghost once again frowned. May looked like she just finished crying and Chloe ran to her and gave her a great big hug that May couldn't help but laugh.

May greeted with tears still in her brown eyes, "Hey guys i just found out Somber Kitty passed away and i was wondering if you guys would come with me to say goodbye to him."

Chloe replied pulling her into another hug "May i am so sorry and yes i would love to go with you."

Sam lowering his head said "Sorry May i can't i have classes to attend tell him goodbye for me will ya i gotta go."

"Are you sure you want to return with me? Kitty and you didn't really get along well and-" was all May could say before Chloe cut her off.

Chloe stated and with a siver felt Pumpkin leave. "May relax and yes I am sure i miss the forest and i will be there for you."

She then left to go pack her things and suddenly felt a chill and without looking up you knew who was there it was the ghost from before. You never told anyone but since you were little you could see spirits and the auras of both living people and dead and at first was scared but then stopped being afraid.

Pumpkin greeted hugging while asking rather quickly "You know May? How is she? does she miss me? and what about Kitty?"

Chloe replied to all at the same speed as he asked "yes and i don't know if she does but Kitty is gone that's why she was here."

Pumpkin folding his legs to his chest asked "He's dead but when, how?"

Chloe turned to see pumpkin sitting on her round chair his legs pulled up to his chest and he started to cry and they weren't silent sobs they were quiet and it hurt Chloe to see him like this so she began to sing at first softly but as she sang her voice on its own became louder and stronger.

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_  
_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_  
_illuminates your tear-stained face_  
_I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know_  
_that nature is so_  
_the same rain that draws you near me_  
_falls on rivers and land_  
_on forests and sand_  
_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_  
_in the morning_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_  
_and I am here tonight_

_for you know, once even I was a_  
_little child, and I was afraid_  
_but a gentle someone always came_  
_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_  
_and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown_  
_and these years have shown_  
_that rain's a part of how life goes_  
_but it's dark and it's late_  
_so I'll hold you and wait_  
_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning_  
_the rain'll be gone in the morning_  
_but I'll still be here in the morning_

By the second verse Pumpkin had stopped crying and Chloe and Pumpkin sang together in perfect harmony something they had done when he wasn't with May. While they were singing Sam walked in and was shocked. He saw his sister singing with a ghost and she was surrounded by her aura for while Chloe could see people's auras and ghosts, Sam only saw aura. The ghost had a barely visible aura but Chloe's was the same color as her hair a silvery color mixed with the pale blue aura of the ghost's. He had to almost shield his eyes for Chloe's was so bright. He noticed the ghost had tear stains on his cheeks and when they were done Sam cleared his throat and they both were shocked.

Sam spoke after a few minutes "So that is your gift you can see ghosts. No wonder you asked if i believed in them."

Chloe calmly replied "i wanted to tell you Sam i did but i was afraid of what you would do, but that isn't my only gift."

Sam said "Chloe I see people's auras so this is nothing compared to my gift."

Chloe responded as if it was nothing to have a gift "I also see people's auras." All Sam could do was look at his sister in shock and amazement.

Pumpkin amazed that Sam could see him. "You can see me?"

He asked softly but Sam heard him and nodded slowly Pumpkin smiled and he knew he found a new friend in Sam. They remembered what it was like living in West Virginia and remembered that Somber Kitty would never dance to their voices on earth ever again.

_

* * *

_The song Chloe and Pumpkin sang doesn't belong to me but to Vienna Teng. I only used it because it felt like a good song to use in my story.

_Please review and let me know what you think and if i should continue with this fan fiction.  
_


	2. Return to White Moss Manor

The next day Chloe said goodbye to her family and got on the plane to take her to Hogs Wallow the closest town to where Ellen Bird lived. By the time she arrived it was late so she stayed at a hotel for the night the next morning she rented a car and drove to White Moss Manor. A woman she remembered as Mrs. Bird greeted her and showed her to where she would be staying for the next few days.

Ellen hugging her "Thank you for being here for May."

Chloe said returning the hug, "Not a problem ma'am speaking of May where is she?"

Ellen said turning around "The woods"

Chloe said putting her bags on the bed. "Thank you I'll unpack later."

She left her room near the library and made her way outside and once she got outside Pumpkin was there to lead the way to May. She smiled as he walked towards the woods knowing where in the woods May will found the lake bed in the middle of the woods. Slowly Chloe walked and Pumpkin floated through the briers and they saw May kneeling by the lake.

Chloe thought _Wait lake but how it dried up the last time May was in the ever after how is it still here._

May not getting up from where she was, "I know it shouldn't be here but it is and it's our way back to Kitty he is there waiting for me."

Chloe and Pumpkin looked at each other and then to May. They both knew that Kitty has a life in ever after and is happy.

Pumpkin trying to get her to stand, "May we don't even know if that will work."

May turning to face him. "I have to try and don't you want to go home back to Arista and his bees?"

Pumpkin trying to think of a way out of this mess, "Yes i do but i don't want to leave you and Chloe alone. Its my job to look after you too and besides everyone there thinks the bridge of souls took me away."

Chloe actually wanting to go, "What about Shakespeare don't you want to sing for him?"

May finally getting up and knew just by looking at Chloe he would never win. "Yeah when i told them what you did they regretted saying no to you."

Giving in after a few minutes Pumpkin agreed. "Maybe going home to do me some good."

So they decided after they buried Kitty, Chloe would call Sam and tell him she was leaving and didn't know when she will be back. So the days came and went and the day they chose to leave had finally come and Mrs. Bird wasn't happy but they Chloe and May were now adults so they could do what they wanted with their lives. The only question is this how will they get to the Ever After?  
Well there is one way but you have to die or you can try the lake but neither of them know if the lake is a portal or just a lake. One way to find out someone had to go for a swim and Pumpkin was too afraid to and well lets face it May can't swim very well.

Chloe trying to make a joke but failing. "Looks like I'm going for a swim guys."

"Be careful Chloe." Pumpkin cautioned but it fell to deaf ears for she loved to swim.

Chloe laughed when he said this while giving him a quick hug and whispered, I'll be fine. She quickly removed all her gear and wadded in the water without looking back, once she was deep enough she turned and smiled at them one last time on earth. Chloe turned and gracefully dived in once her head was under the water she looked for the water demon who guarded this lake and she saw it and it grabbed on to her arm pulling her deeper and deeper until _Lets hope this works,_ Chloe thought sinking in to darkness.


	3. Welcome to the Ever After

**Ok part three and the Purifiers name is Silas Fyre please let me know what you think. Once again please review and I ONLY OWN CHLOE AND SAM! Sorry if the Purifier seems out of character I just made him seem more human and the woman he was talking to in the dream sequeance i forgot her name she talked to Riddick while he was in cryosleep and on creamatoria.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3 Welcome to the Ever After_

_**She is so beautiful her hair flowing like waves.** The man thought to himself as he looked at her. Gently as he could so not to wake her he brought her away from the edge of the lake and laid her head on his lap._

When Chloe woke up she noticed three things 1. She was dry. 2. The stars were out and last but not least 3. She was laying on someone's lap but the question is who is it? Chloe heard what she thought was laughing but she couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" the stranger softly said.

Chloe getting up answered. "No and may I ask who are you?"

The stranger answered softly "I'm afraid I have no name. None that I can remember anyway I was known only by a title but now that I am dead I don't need it anymore."

Chloe couldn't help but notice how sad his brown eyes were and how pale his hair was. It was cut close to his head and looked very cute on him. She saw a scar on both sides of his neck. Chloe reached up to touch them but he pulled away, muttering 'He lied to us Underverse isn't real it's not after death.' Chloe then noticed May and Pumpkin sitting by the trees. She walked towards them leaving the stranger to his muttering.

Chloe kneeling by them "So this is the Ever After doesn't look like much to me."

Pumpkin shaking with fear "This is only an exhibit, oh I wish Arista were here."

May very soothingly said "Maybe we could go to Beehive house to see if he is still there."

Stranger said getting up, "Please don-don't leave me here."

Chloe walking over to him "Do you have any idea what your name was before you got your title?"

Shaking his head he fell to his knees and just sat there, Chloe kneeled beside him but didn't move to embrace him. Slowly after a few minutes he got up and Chloe did the same; Pumpkin and May leading to the door that would take them to the Spectroplex. When they stepped through the door they were greeted not by the blue glow but emptiness. They looked at where the screen would normally be but there was nothing there just a brick wall so they walked to an exit, the man who didn't remember his name walking close to Chloe. He reached out his hand for hers and she took it and when she did turned her head to look at him and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Chloe concerned that he was so sad, asked "Are you ok?"

Stranger "As ok as I can be, my boss lied to us he said there would be a place after we died where we will all be happy and at peace."

Chloe explained as if to a frightened child, "Your boss didn't lie to you there is a place of happiness and peace you just haven't reached it yet, where I'm from its called heaven and if you repented your sins you would go there but if you didn't you would go to a place of eternal torment."

He had a look on his face of intrigue and wanting to know more but by that time they had reached where the boats were so they got in; sitting side by side and waited for Pumpkin and May to push it towards Beehive House, Belle Morte. As they made their way May and the gentleman fell asleep May leaning against Pumpkin who just smiled and laid her head down on his lap looking at Chloe as he did this, while the gentleman slept sitting straight up in a very uncomfortable position. When they arrived his head had fallen to her lap and he looked so peaceful, Chloe didn't want to wake him up but she knew she couldn't carry him.

Chloe gently shaking his shoulder, "Hey time to wake up we're here."

He slowly opened his eyes and for a moment they were a beautiful silvery purple color before returning to brown. He looked around and noticed his head was on her lap and he jumped quickly as if what he did was improper.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just so tired and-" was all he could say.

Chloe cut him off by shaking her head while giving him a look as if to say don't worry about it I didn't mind at all.

May explaining "Come on Arista is waiting, and you mustn't stare at him."

Pumpkin put his two cents in "May is right, it's rude to stare."

A new voice said "Stare at who bzzz."

May and Pumpkin said as one "Arista!"

The latter running and hugging him, while Chloe and the gentleman just walked up to where May was standing waiting for introductions.

"Arista these are our friends Chloe and…" she paused not knowing how to introduce him to Arista.

Silas introduced "My name is Silas Fyre Sir, May here forgot when we got in the boat."

May mouthed 'Thank you' to Silas and Arista smiled and led them inside. The décor hadn't changed much except there was another room and it looked like another guest room the décor being the same as the room May first slept in. Pumpkin was glad to be home and he showed it, May couldn't wait to see Kitty and Silas well he didn't want to be alone so Chloe stayed by his side and told him stories of her home and growing up.

Silas wondered "So you and your brother both have gifts."

Chloe glad to have someone to tell said "Yes he can see spirits, while on earth i can see both a person's aura and spirits and talk to them."

Silas truly confused "What's an aura?"

Chloe answered as if it was a normal question "Well to some it shows what a person is feeling but to me it shows if i can trust a person or not and it also tells me if the person has had a hard life."

Silas softly asked almost afraid to ask "What do you see in mine?"

Chloe seeing it for the first time "The same color your eyes were when you woke up a silvery purple. Where i am from people with gifts are made fun of and don't have many friends but only May, you, Pumpkin and my family are the only ones who know our gifts."

So because time had no meaning to them Chloe continued to tell Silas what Earth was like for where or should i say when he lived earth was an unknown planet no one had lived there for many generations. In return Silas told Chloe all about his life before he died, when he got to the part about the mark, Chloe once again reached to touch his and to her surprise he didn't pull back. As she felt them he closed his eyes. They were raised around the edges but in the center it was smooth.

Chloe after removing her hand from his neck, asked "Did it hurt?"

"At first but then there was no pain." he replied opening his eyes only they stayed to silver color, glad to have someone to talk to.

"Sorry for interrupting you Silas." she apologized and he shook his head as if to say don't be sorry i didn't mind. So he continued to tell her his story and after he got to the part where he died he became silent. Chloe sat right next to him and gave him a hug which he gladly returned. She suddenly yawned and leaned back on the bed moving so silas could lay down as well. She felt the bed shift as he laid next to her, she heard his breathing soften and looked to make sure he was sleeping peacefully before getting up and after covering him with the blanket made to leave the room when he shifted to his side. Quickly yet quietly she left the room and entered the kitchen.

"Is he asleep?" May asked when Chloe sat next to her at the table.

"Yeah after we shared pasts, I covered him with the blanket but what i don't get is why he is solid like you and me May." Chloe said turning to Arista as if to ask why.

"Well it would appear that he may very well be alive still." Arista said looking in her direction.

"You mean he is still alive? but how is he here from what he told me he burned to death his ashes scattered in the heat of Creamatoria." Chloe didn't believe him not one bit but then Silas didn't have the faint aura of a dead person's no his was very bright.

"What is an aura Chloe?" Arista asked confused. Instead of saying it aloud because May and Pumpkin both knew all about her gifts she thought it to him all the different colors and how to tell what someone feels. "I see what color is mine?"

"Well your color is unique because it isn't a single color its many colors." So not to go into all the colors she closed her eyes and focused on only him and his colors, she then sent the mental image to him so he could see it.

"So that is what you see." He calmly responded only to be stopped by a sound coming from the room Chloe left. Getting up so fast she knocked down her chair Chloe ran to the room only to find Silas tossing and turning in what seemed like a nightmare. Chloe not really noticing her movement made her way to the bed reaching out to him and was pulled into a strange environment with rows upon rows of tombstones. Chloe looked around and saw Silas talking with a woman, who as if she felt Chloe's eyes on her looked in her direction and said to her something in a foriegn language but Silas looked shocked at what she said. Suddenly Chloe was back in the guest room her hand on Silas' sholder. Feeling his sholder shake slightly under her hand she sat on the bed next to him and once she did he did something that supprised himself. He collasped onto her lap and gently cried. Chloe did the one thing she knew would calm anyone who was sad.

Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru

* * *

Translation below

* * *

Slowly his tears stopped and his breathing slowed until once more he was sleeping peacefully. Slowly so not to wake him she moved him so he was lying with his head on a pillow she then lay next to him and, above the cover cause she was warm in her outfit, let sleep take her and hours later she woke up with Silas still asleep but now on his stomach facing her. She focused on his aura and saw he slept well and was well rested. _That was weird who was that woman what did she say to him?_ These and many other thoughts were racing throught her mind.


	4. A nightmare and a plan

Hi sorry it took me so looonnngggg to write again been very busy and here is the next part well kind of it will be the dream sequance but it Silas' point of view enjoy! Also the translation will be in this chapter instead of last chapter sorry if the Purifier seems OOC i'm trying to tye both Chronicles of Riddick and May Bird sorry if it seems to weird.

* * *

Silas and Chloe talked for what seemed like hours and after they were done talking Chloe yawned and moved so Silas could lay down as well. He felt the bed shift before he drifted off to sleep but it was anything but peaceful he found himself on Furia and a woman walked to him, saying "This is what happened to Furia under the Lord Marshall Zhylaw, you know why he did it and you helped him change many lives and destroy worlds."

"What I did was wrong but why have you called me here Shirah?" He asked. Looking over his shoulder Shirah the woman saw Chloe, which caused Silas to turn. 'What is she doing here how did she get here?' he thought to himself.

"Silas she is the one to save you you wondered how you came here worlds away from your own well this is the answer you are still alive and can return to your duty only you will serve Riddick." Shirah explained. Silas looked shocked at this and in a flash they were back in the room with Chloe's hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Silas couldn't take it anymore he let all the emotions out that he had been hiding and broke down crying. When Chloe sat beside him he layed his head down and just cried. He heard a voice singing a song in a different language and somehow he knew it was chloe.

Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru

* * *

Translation

Natsuhiboshi why are you so red?  
because I had a sad dream last night  
My eyes are red from the tears I shed  
Swollen as i cry

Natsuhiboshi, Why've you lost your way?  
i'm searchin for a child who's gone afar  
He can't be found though I search all day  
My sad dreams come once more

I don't own the song or the rights they belong to the creators of Naruto.

* * *

Silas fell into a dreamless peaceful sleep and when he woke he was on his stomach and Chloe was there beside him the covers under her.

"Morning Silas did you sleep better?" Chloe said turning towards him.

"Yes i bet you are wondering what she said to me." Silas responded.

"Are you two up yet i want to see Kitty." Pumpkin said from the kitchen. Looking at each other they burst out laughing getting up they both left the room.

"To answer you're question I think everyone would like to know what happened." Chloe turning towards him.

"Very well, last night when Chloe heard me having a bad dream when she touched my shoulder somehow she came with me and Shirah the woman in my dream said there was a reason why i am alive instead of dead." Silas explained. "Chloe she said you were the one who would save me." Everyone gasped at this because as adventurous Chloe was she couldn't possibly be the one to save him.

"Wow so Arista is Kitty still in the colony or did he go elsewhere?" May asked.

"He is bzz in the colony but we must return to matters at hand, Chloe how would you go about saving Silas?" Arista asked. Chloe thought long and hard about what she would do.

"First I will get us off the planet but how I don't know yet, then find a way back to his world." Chloe after some time explained her plan.

"Furia was destroyed there is nothing left." Silas walking to the couch.

"I mean the Necropolis its your home." Chloe stated walking to him, "I promise i will get you home."

* * *

And that is all for now So what do you think a nice twist combining to three worlds and times together. please if anyone has any ideas on how to get them off Ever After and to the Necropolis let me know.


	5. Necropolis and Riddick

**So sorry for not writting for a while been having MAJOR writer's block but now i'm back and ready to go. And now to do something different then anything i have done before. Sorry if anyone is out of character but I don't know how to write some characters so I'm just writing to keep myself sane. When I write for days nothing can upset me it and music keeps me calm. Vocaloid is the inspiration for this chapter mainly Kagaimine Len and Ren.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT CHLOE AND SAM LEE! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATORS WHO THOUGHT THEM UP! AND ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**Somewhere near Ever After in orbit.**

"Lord Marshall," An aide said the Riddick, "We are approaching a planet now." Riddick looked at the aide but couldn't help thinking about _her. _She would have stood right by his side as he righted the wrongs done by the last Lord Marshall but she was gone and nothing could bring her back. "Thank you prepare a shuttle and have Vacko(sp?) meet me." Riddick told him. _There is a chance she is on this planet Shirah told me someone who helped me whould be found here but she never said a name just someone on the planet Ever After would help me. _He thought to himself as he walked to where the shuttle awaited and there stood Vacko and a small contingent of men.

**Meanwhile on the planet **

Since not everyone would fit in the telebooth all at once. May, Pumpkin, Chloe and Silas went in pairs the former together and the latter. When everyone was at the colony, they couldn't help but notice one thing there were more piles then before at least to Pumpkin and May. "Come on let's find Kitty." Chloe said walking to one pile the one with the herse. "How did so many come to the colony and why was everything deserted?" May whispered to Pumpkin who could only shrug and follow Chloe. "Ohiyo!" Chloe called into the colony but all she heard was the echo of her voice. Against the bad feeling in her gut she jumped down into it and was met by nothing. "Where is everyone?" Silas who was silent the entire time asked. They walked for a few minutes and came upon Bea and her mom's room but no one was there. Finaly after what seemed an hour they heard something, a small still voice but it slowly got louder and louder until they came upon a door. "I wish May were here at least she thought to laugh even when my jokes weren't funny but why would she come back she has her life on earth to enjoy." said the voice somewhat sad.

"Lucias we all miss her but we have to move on someday she will come back but until then we can wait and hope she won't forget us for we will never forget her." a new voice reasured him or at least tried to but the luminous boy was not comforted by her words. They knocked on the door and heard a teary voice say "Come in" Opening the door they were greeted by there friends and May couldn't help but cry tears of joy. Standing infront of her was Lucias who although May aged and is now 20 he remained the age he was when Bogey took him from his bed. Slowly he reached out and touched her check and then embraced her in a hug. "May you came back how why?" was all he got out before she turned and saw the reason she came Kitty. "Meay" he called in that way of his.

Chloe turned to Silas and was about to introduce him and Kitty but when she looked where he was, there was just empty space she turned around and saw him walking away from everyone and she could hear something but didn't know what it was. "Silas wait where are you going?" She called. He turned and she could see the pain in his eyes and he just stood there even when she embraced him in a hug. Slowly he started to cry and he found he couldn't stop the tears and after a few minutes he knelt to the ground Chloe's arms still around him and he felt something hit his shoulder and looked to see her crying, not tears for her life but in her gift she also felt the pain others feel and because of it she cries not just for Silas but Lucias and the luminous boys and everyone who was ever wronged and in that moment a sound was heard like someone or something landing on the surface.

* * *

**Ok not bad for months upon months of not writing but hey thats life sorry for any mistakes Word doesn't work on my computer so i have to do without.**

**Translation**

**Ohiyo= Good Morning **

**don't know why i used it instead of hello but yeah sorry its somewhat short.**


	6. The reunion of the Furyans

Hi sorry for the long wait and thank you to jadeismycolor for your review I almost abbandoned this fic but didn't when i read your review. Ok where we last left off Chloe was comforting Silas and a ship landed on the surface of Ever After. Insperation for this chapter is Everytime we Touch by Cascade. On with the story.

* * *

"Silas, it will be ok we will find a way to get you home and everything will turn out just right." Chloe tried to cheer the ex purifier but knew unless she sang he would not calm down so going through her memory banks she picked a song that she believed would help him feel better. Even though the song had nothing to do with him or his life.

**_Jolly Sailor Bold_**

**_Upon one summer's morning_**

**_I carefully did stray_**

**_Down by the Walls of Wapping_**

**_Where I met a sailor gay._**  
**_Conversing with a young lass_**

**_Who seem'd to be in pain,_**

**_Saying, William, when you go_**

**_I fear you'll ne'er return again._**  
**_My heart is pierced by Cupid_**

**_I disdain all glittering gold_**

**_There is nothing can console me_**

**_But my jolly sailor bold._**  
**_His hair it hangs in ringlets_**

**_His eyes as black as coal_**

**_My happiness attend him_**

**_Wherever he may go._**  
**_From Tower Hill to Blackwall_**

**_I'll wander, weep and moan_**

**_All for my jolly sailor_**

**_Until he sails home._**  
**_My heart is pierced by Cupid_**

**_I disdain all glittering gold_**

**_There is nothing can console me_**

**_But my jolly sailor bold._**  
**_My father is a merchant_**

**_The truth I now will tell_**

**_And in great London City_**

**_In opulence doth dwell._**  
**_His fortune doth exceed_**

**_300,000 gold_**

**_And he frowns upon his daughter_**

**_Who loves a sailor bold._**  
**_A fig for his riches_**

**_His merchandise and gold_**

**_True love has grafted my heart_**

**_Give me my sailor bold._**  
**_My heart is pierced by Cupid_**

**_I disdain all glittering gold_**

**_There is nothing can console me_**

**_But my jolly sailor bold._**  
**_Should he return in pov'rty_**

**_From o'er the ocean far_**

**_To my tender bosom_**

**_I'll press my jolly tar._**  
**_My sailor is as smiling_**

**_As the pleasant month of May_**

**_And often we have wandered_**

**_Through Ratcliffe Highway_**  
**_Many a pretty blooming_**

**_Young girl we did behold_**

**_Reclining on the bosom_**

**_Of her jolly sailor bold._**  
**_My heart is pierced by Cupid_**

**_I disdain all glittering gold_**

**_There is nothing can console me_**

**_But my jolly sailor bold._**  
**_My name it is Maria_**

**_A merchant's daughter fair_**

**_And I have left my parents_**

**_And three thousand pounds a year_**  
**_Come all you pretty fair maids_**

**_Whoever you may be_**

**_Who love a jolly sailor_**

**_That plows the raging sea_**  
**_While up aloft in storm_**

**_From me his absence mourn_**

**_And firmly pray arrive the day_**

**_He's never more to roam._**  
**_My heart is pierced by Cupid_**

**_I disdain all glittering gold_**

**_There is nothing can console me_**

**_But my jolly sailor bold._**  
**_My heart is pierced by Cupid_**

**_I disdain all glittering gold_**

**_There is nothing can console me_**

**_But my jolly sailor bold._**

Slowly you felt him calm down after you finished singing the whole song and after you were done he looked up at you and his eyes were once again the silver gray color you came to enjoy seeing. Meanwhile on the surface Vacko had one of the scanners look around for any signs of life and it found some underground only two bright ones but a bunch of visible heat signatures.

"Lord Marshall, We found some lifeforms underground shall we continue?" Vacko asked his liege.

"Yes we will continue to the lifeforms." Riddick said leading the way to the underground colony. Somehow Riddick found the entrance into the colony and he heard something like someone singing and when the party reached where the voice was coming from they saw what looked like the purifier and a young woman with pale blond hair comforting him. _The Purifier but he died on Crematoria, where is Kyra she should be here? _

"Silas I will find a way to get you home I swear it." Chloe stated will still comforting him.

"Thank you Chloe for everything you are doing to help me." Silas aka the Purifier said tearily.

"Well isn't this touching Purifier you finanly found someone." Vacko said in his stuck up way.

"Vacko enough he helped me so I wouldn't die on Crematoria." Riddick defended then said to Silas "It's good to see that you are alive somehow and who is your lady friend?" Chloe stood up as Silas released her and walked to Riddick and Vacko.

Bowing she said to Riddick "I am Chloe Lee twin sister to Sam and daughter of Nirin and Seira Lee. It is a pleasure to meet you sir."


	7. The shock of a lifetime

I'm back and once again thank you to jadeismycolor for their reviews and giving me the will to carry on with my story. This is probaly the most interesting story I have ever writen because I haven't read the May Bird books for about a year and haven't seen the movie Riddick in longer. Oh well enough rambling on with the story!

_'I am Chloe Lee...'_

"I am Riddick the current Lord Marshall of the Necropolis and this is my second in comand Lord Vacko it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Lee." Riddick stated still wondering if the Purifier was the one _she _spoke off or if Kyra would be here. Just then they all heard a noise behind them. May and the others had come up behind them and the noise they heard was that of chattering ghost teeth well the ones that had teeth because some didn't have any at all.

"Mayyy who is he th the man wit with the pearly ey eyes?" Pumpkin stuttered out.

"I don't know who he is Pumpkin but don't worry Chloe has everything under control." May calmly stated. Once again May was right Chloe had it under control because she had the man with the pearly eyes laughing at something.

"Eh May come here for a second will ya?" Chloe called to her oldest friend and wasn't supprised when Pumpkin followed her a few steps behind.

"Lords Riddick and Vacko these are my friends May Bird and Pumpkin, we have know each other for some time." Chloe acting as the mediator between the two parties.

"Nice to meet you two Chloe has told us a very interesting story about how you met each other." Riddick said with merth in his eyes.

"Thank you sir it is nice to meet you as well and it was a very interesting day." May replied because Pumpkin was to scared to say anything to the towering man before them. Silas stood up and when to Riddick and then did something no one here expected him to do because well everyone gasped exept for Riddick and Silas. He _hugged _him not a man hug either but a real hug one that someone gives to a friend or sibling.

"You are the answer to a prayer Riddick." Silas said when he was done hugging him.

"What do you mean Silas, how am I the answer to a prayer?" Riddick questioned.

"Sir we were trying to find a way to get him home because apparently he isn't dead like you thought." Chloe supplied when Silas counldn't. Because he was still shocked that they were here to speak to the men.

"Well girl we kinda figured that out when the scanner saw you two shining bright while everyone else was dim." Vacko said in that stuckup way he has.

All Chloe could do was glare do something she rarely does anymore she growled at him and one thing she didn't want anyone to know was in a way she has an animal in her and well it is a puma and they can be very scary so it was no supprise when Vacko backed down from her.

"I would do well to keep my mouth shut if I were you Vacko." Chloe stated Darkly.

* * *

And that is were I am going to end this chapter and I hope I did good on my cliffie. Please Review and tell your friends if you think this is good enough for me to contiue and as always I only own Chloe and Sam.


	8. Chloe shows her true colors

'Well this is fun.' Chloe

'Why wouldn't it be fun you have a story about your adventure and what do I get ignored the rest of the story' Sam

'Well at least she is writing for you guys we have been stuck in the same place for months!' Moriko (OC for other story)

'Hey enough can't you see the author is trying to figure out what to do with this chapter?' Silas

'Thank you Silas you are right I can't think of what to do I'm having writers block right now and you guys fighting doesn't help me at all.' Anya OField

Anywho on with the story disclamer if you please Moriko.

'She only owns Chloe and Sam everything else belongs to their creators.' and sorry for any bad spelling spell check doesn't work on my computer.

* * *

_Last time Chloe warned Vacko to keep his mouth shut will he listen or will he fight Chloe?_

"Vacko she is right you had no reason to speak that way to her after all she helped our crewmate out and we should repay her with kindness instead of being rude to her now apologized to her." Riddick ordered Vacko.

"I am sorry for being rude to you and will you forgive me?" he apologized half heartedly.

"Just this once next time your butt is mine got it?" Chloe stated in that way she has both intimidating but at the same time quite relaxed. "There is something I should let you know only Pumpkin and my brother know this when I was little I found out that I have animal genes in me and sometimes the genes come out and well I can become very fierce when it comes to family and friends so watch your backs and don't do anything that would cause IT to come out ok.?"

"What animal Chloe and why didn't you tell me on Earth about it?" May asked couriously

"Mountain Lion or puma or cougar, any one of those names will do." Chloe explained.

"Wait we have a half puma half girl helping The Purifier? That is too funny." Vacko said forgeting what she said not moments before hand.

Suddenly they heard something almost like a branch breaking by someone's hands and when they turned towards the sound all they saw was a big tan cat and it had Chloe's eyes but they were slits and it was very scary. For those who don't know a puma is tan with dark brown markings and big enough to take down a full grown man when provoked. Silas knelt before beastChloe and looking into her eyes he let his become the silver purple and slowly the puma faded back into Chloe and when she was human again she was dressed in a tunic with hanging sleeves and it was pale lavender and had darker leggings and she was barefoot but it didn't bother her at all.

"To answer your question May I did it so you wouldn't think any less of me." Chloe responded after hugging Silas for bringing her back. Silas readily welcomed the hug and whispered to Chloe, "Anytime you need me I will be here for you." Nodding her thanks she then turns to Riddick as if to ask what now Leader.

"If you would like you may all come with us back to our ship and I could take May and Chloe home to earth and if you so chose Chloe you may come with us back to our galaxy." Riddick stated, "After of course you do what you came to this planet for." Kitty had long since dissapeared from the Colony and they didn't see where he had gone and now had to search for him.

"We would love to see your ship sir and thank you for offering a ride home to us." Chloe thanked him all the while ignoring Vacko and his stupidity.

"Wait, my lord is it really a good idea to have them on our ship what if they try to copy the mechanics of some of our things and make them on Earth?" Vacko asked finally using his brain for something other than plotting against the last Lord Marshall.

"What if we promise to touch nothing but the floor and the chairs we are given to sit upon?" May suggested to them to appease both parties involved.

"Yes that will do if you promise to touch only what we give you leave to touch, shall we contiue with what you came here to do?" Riddick responded pleased with how well they can negotiate with one another.

So they continued to find Somber Kitty and find him they did not too far from the Colony. He was in New Egypt with Legum and their litters.

"Kitty!," May called when she saw him and ran to pick him up. "I missed you why did you leave the colony?"

All Kitty could say was his trademark "Meay."


	9. Back to Sam and Earth

I'm back and ready to write got another review and once again it gives me the strength to write more wow all the way to chapter 9 woot so in the last chapter we left off with Chloe finaly showing what she could become when provoked in rage well they all say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' guess with Chloe that is true. On with the story! I only own Chloe and Sam. oh and please if you see something spelled wrong or needs work please don't be afraid to correct me I will be grateful to you and happy for the help.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on earth with Sam**

'Why didn't I go with them I feel so useless without Chloe by my side.' Sam thought as he worked on his college mathwork and while he was working he felt something and knew wherever his twin was she was safe and she was singing to calm someone down.

"Mr. Lee are you paying attention to the class or staring off into space?" Mr. Jones said interupting Sam's train of thought.

"Sorry Sir I was worried about my sister she left on a trip and haven't heard from her since." Sam replied as truthfully as he could.

"Sorry to hear that but you are paying to learn not worry about family now answer the question on the board." Mr. Jones instructed. "And tell us how you come up with the answer." On the board he could see (5x8-3)/4

"Well sir you tak which is 40 minus 3 equals 37 then you divide it by 4 and you get 9.25" Sam answered talking it out so his classmates would know how he got the answer he did.

"Good have a seat Sam." Mr Jones praised.

**Later that day after classes**

"Sam wait up will ya." Mark his best friend called running to catch up with him.

"Mark hey what's up?" Sam slowing down enough for his friend.

"So how long do you think Chloe will be gone I mean what about her lessons that she was gonna take?" Mark pondered aloud.

"She dropped them and I don't know how long she will be gone." Sam responded shortly.

"Easy Sammy didn't mean to make you mad just wondering bout your sister." Mark carefully stated.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry for those who are waiting for a new chapter but I don't like how this story is going anymore my character is to Mary-Sue and when I was writing this I was making it up as I go and that won't do anymore thinking about rewriting it let me know in a review what you truly think about the story.**

**Thanks for reading**

_**Anya O'Field**_


End file.
